


Try, Try Again

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt 31- A/B/O -breeding !______________________Peter was always one to keep careful track of his heats, to make sure that he was never unprepared when one was supposed to hit. And they were always right on time.So he was extra excited when it was a few days late.





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The last one. Its been a great month, thanks for all of your support! You guys are the best. 
> 
> If you follow me on tumblr, I'll probably be posting there more often with prompts and such! But Secret Identities will be coming back this Saturday!

Peter loved when his mornings started with a cock in his ass and his face pressed into the mattress. 

Of course, he and Tony started a lot of mornings that way anyways. And it had only increased in chance that they would do it since Peter stopped taking his birth control. 

His alpha was incredibly determined to knock him up. 

But it had been nearly a month and hadn't happened yet. So they were both getting pretty impatient. And Peter was pretty sore. But he never complained. He wanted to be pregnant as much as Tony wanted to get him pregnant. Maybe even more so. 

____________________

"Omega," Tony breathed, his hips keeping up their quick pace. "God, I'm sure it'll take this time. I'll pump you so full...your body will have to get knocked up. It can't deny such strong alpha cum…"

Peter moaned sweetly, pressing his hips back more. "Oh, please. Please, breed me full…" 

The alpha grinned, hips snapping forward again as his partner talked. "I love hearing you talk like that. I know you want me to breed you. Fill you up, like the little slut you are," he nipped at a spot on his omega's neck. His bonding gland. 

They had been mated for nearly a year, and the bond showed that it was still strong. And they were still just as in love as they had been the day that they first mated. 

They kept going and soon Tony was groaning lowly, feeling his knot start to grow at the base of his cock. “I’m close, honey,” he warned, pace slowing down by quite a bit. 

Peter nodded, feeling his own high getting closer. “Oh, Tony. Oh, god, I’m so close…” His high sounds just became louder as the alpha kept pounding into him. 

Then the knot was big enough and Tony thrust forward one more time, pushing it in completely as he came. He gripped Peter’s hips tightly, moaning as he filled up the womb of his omega.

As he felt himself being filled, Peter came hard. His small cock spurted useless, clear cum over his belly. 

They came down from their highs, both breathing hard. 

Tony turned them on their sides slowly, still connected by the knot. "You did so good for me, honey," he praised quietly, seeing how tired and fucked out Peter looked. 

Peter purred, smiling. "Thank you, alpha. I love you so much." 

"I love you too."

________________________

Peter was always one to keep careful track of his heats, to make sure that he was never unprepared when one was supposed to hit. And they were always right on time. 

So he was extra excited when it was a few days late. 

So excited, in fact, that he drove to the nearest drug store and bought eight pregnancy tests. He wanted to be absolutely sure. 

He rushed back home, not even calling Tony. He didn't want to get his alpha's hopes up if he was wrong. Even though he was pretty sure that he wasn't. 

Reading over every set of instructions and following them carefully, Peter took all of the tests. 

He waited the right amount of time, incredibly impatient the entire time. 

All of the tests were laid out on the bathroom counter, flipped upside down. He was worried. 

But one by one, he slowly started flipping the tests to see the results. He was so nervous, nearly in tears at the anticipation. 

The first test showed a simple smiley face. Positive. 

The second and third were supposed to have two lines if he was pregnant. They did. Positive. 

And he went through every test like that, crying with pure joy by the time he got to the final one. It was positive too. They were all positive. 

He heard the door click open and had no time to think of what to do. Maybe he would have wanted the reveal to his alpha to be special if he had thought it through more. 

He just ran up to the front door, tears in his eyes as he held out the handfuls of tests to his mate. 

"We did it. I'm pregnant." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at starker-sins !


End file.
